Dark Assassin
by Averial Flames
Summary: It's hard leading life as an assassin. It's hard knowing that you've killed so many innocent people. And it's hard to accept that you're in love with your victim. SasuNaru, SasoDei, minor ItaSaku, other occasional pairings, no more lemons due to the fact that "M" only goes to implying lemons, "MA" is the actual detailed lemon...


**Greetings readers! If you're new, feel free to gape at my awesomeness. For the old readers, I'm glad you returned! Guess I wasn't weird enough to scare you away…**

**Now, I have edited this as of 6-5-2012 (or something like that) and there might be MANY new edits, simply because I want this to be a REALLY good work that I can be proud of… So I suggest lots of criticism towards me! Lots of them!**

**If you haven't been scared off, please, do continue on. It's important you read the next part!**

**Warning: Lots of male hormones! Probably gonna be profanity, and my sad attempts at humor… *sigh* Oh yes, and lots of yaoi! I mean, this is a yaoi fic, gotten expect lots of yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* In the last few stories, I think I've made it clear that I don't own Naruto. If you still think I do, you're in serious need of a mental check up.**

"_Naruto!"_

_Six-year-old Naruto ran for the door, running away from his captor. He didn't know why he was running; all he knew was that something good was waiting for him behind that door. That locked door. But, that door was always out of reach… But no! This time, he was there! He was in front of the door! He could open it and flee! He could make it this time! He could…_

"_I've got you now…"_

"_No! Stop! Don't touch me!" The young child attempted to throw off his captor, shaking and biting in vain. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out. It was the same every time. Unknowingly, tears began to stream down his cheeks. He was so close this time, too…_

**April 26, 11:08 AM**

The rain slapped against one of the many exquisite windows of the Haruno household.

Twenty-one year old Naruto Uzumaki stood by one of these windows, his hand laid gently on the bullet-proof glass. A sigh escaped his perfectly pink lips, and he turned his face away from the seemingly never-ending downpour. Rain always seemed to get his spirits down. Maybe it was because the rain always seemed to mimic the action of blood falling from his victim's lifeless body, or it was because the sound seemed too similar to dead bodies hitting the floor. Either way, it gave him the creeps.

The blond assassin sighed once again and trudged through the long, expensive hallway that was behind him, occasionally turning around for any sign of someone following him. His icy blue eyes seemed to pierce the very air around him, his demeanor expressing aggression yet relaxed, showing just what this man was capable of. The hallway reverberated with the sound of his shoes clacking on the glass-like floor, his reflection staring back in his face.

Halfway down the walkway, a male suddenly appeared in the hallway, his back turned to the blond behind him. This new character had shoulder-length blood-red hair, and he had a belt clipped with weapons, ranging from throwing daggers to pistols. The outline of an army knife was visible in his sleeve. Only God knew what else this man held under his loose jacket.

"Gaara!" The blond's voice cut through the frosty air. His tone contradicted his whole being; while his figure showed his confidence, his voice was like that of a child's. It was bubbly and full of excitement as he neared his friend, his arms outstretched for a hug, a grin stamped on his face. He broke into a run and charged into the newcomer.

Gaara, the redhead who had heard Naruto's cry, whipped around and slammed a fist into his blond friend's stomach, refusing his invitation for friendly contact. He then continued walking as if nothing had happened, unfazed by the fact that he had hit his friend.

"You're so mean, Gaara-chan!" Naruto pouted childishly, holding his abdomen in pain. He exemplified an attitude of hurt, but deep down, he knew that Gaara would never hurt him. Those two were friends since before they could talk. They trained together, they ate together; hell, they even slept together when they were young, until Naruto realized that he was gay, and Gaara found out he was bisexual. Everything was decided after their announcements of sexuality––no more sleeping together when their hormones were in full bloom. Who knew what would happen if one, or both, of them managed to have an encounter, alone, when they were in a desperate need of a cold shower?

He ran to catch up to his cold-hearted friend, who had drawn a few steps ahead. This time, the redhead didn't prevent the child-like man from following. Instead, he moved aside so both of them could walk a bit more comfortably in the slightly restricted hallway. For such a grand building, its hallways sure were undersized…

After a few more paces of silence, Gaara suddenly shot out, "Haruno-sama wanted to see you. She's in her office. A murder."

Without flinching, Naruto nodded slowly. This was the most hated part of his job. Sure, he got luxuries and was treated with respect. Sure, he has a high standing in his business, being one of the best at what he does. But it's at times like these that he has to redeem himself. His job was nothing more than to serve the Haruno's by killing off people they deemed dangerous and unnecessary. Only last week did he kill one of the workers of the Haruno's who had run away to a rivaling company, threatening to spill their secrets.

"Thank you, Gaara." His voice was slightly more serious now. "I'll be leaving then. See you later!" He finished off his monotonous thank-you with a cheerful good-bye and smile, hearing Gaara's barely audible reply. He waved happily, then went back the way he came from. As soon as he turned the corner to the entrance of Haruto-sama's office, his eyes turned dark and his childish smile disappeared, only to be replaced by the eyes of someone who has killed too many times and the lips of those who regretted.

For all he knew, he might have to kill one of his friends this time.

_**(thy line-breaks shall destroy you all)**_

**April 26, 11:18 AM**

"Good morning, Uzumaki." A slightly cold voice rang through the dark green office. The voice belonged to Sakura Haruno, Naruto's master and childhood friend. Unlike Naruto's relationship with Gaara, Sakura's duties forced her to cut her ties from the two assassins, separating her from her only friends. Her bright pink hair glowed in the pale sunlight as the rain began to back away from attacking the earth; her emerald eyes shone as she was able to spend time with her friend once more. "I trust that you're ready for your new mission?" Her voice changed from coolness to warmness in a heartbeat.

"Yes, Haruno-sama." His reply matched his master's earlier greeting in coldness. Since Sakura had called him "Uzumaki" instead of the usual "Naruto-kun", the blond could assume that today was down to business, no friendly chat. Even if her eyes betrayed her sign of happiness, Naruto could not allow himself to be distracted by the prospect of aimless chatting.

"Good," she replied in a pained voice. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Here's a photo of him, taken last week at 2:03 PM by Aburame." She took out a photo labeled 1403 and handed it to Naruto. "Nara has already analyzed his daily schedule since last month. Uchiha goes to the downtown bar, Konoha, every Saturday night, right at ten. He stays there until two in the morning, which then his bodyguard, Kiba Inuzaka, comes to drive him back to the Uchiha manor."

Naruto nodded while silently analyzing the photo. To say that the person in the photo was perfect eye candy would be an understatement. His midnight black hair was shining from the lighting in the room, matching his equally dark eyes perfectly. His cheeks had a light flush to them, and even Naruto could tell that he was drunk, even if it was just a little. However, the hand that was raised to reach for a drink was pale, deathly pale, contrasting with his hair and eyes. Not even the reflected light of the disco could darken his skin. The top three buttons of his button-down shirt was open, somewhat revealing a slightly muscled chest. If Naruto were in that photo, in that very room with him, he most likely would've smashed the dark-haired beauty against the wall and begin to grind into him while kissing him ruthlessly. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he wasn't.

Damn hormones.

"…the bodyguard should be easy to fool."

Naruto finally looked up from his intent analysis of the photo, guiltily realizing that he probably missed an important part of her orders since the female was glaring at him.

"S-sorry, come again?"

The woman sighed, ran a manicured hand through her bright her, then repeated, "Today is Saturday, so you'll have to be there later tonight. Half a day should be enough for you to get prepared. Take Gaara if you wish, but I think you alone would be enough. According to Shikamaru, Kiba isn't the smartest person they have there, so the bodyguard should be easy to fool."

The assassin nodded immediately. "Yes, Haruno-sama. Is there…any particular way you want me to kill him?"

"Just don't get too attached to him."

Naruto gulped. "Y-yes, of course." Too late for that warning. He was already drunk on the man's looks.

_**(thy line-breaks shall destroy you all)**_

**April 26, 8:34 PM**

Sasuke Uchiha was pissed. Very pissed. So pissed that pissed would be an understatement. The dark-haired business-owner was radiating fury, his glare incinerating the air around him. He dumped his briefcase on the floor next to him and plopped onto the expensive couch, back up. He knew he was going to suffer from the choice he just made, but he couldn't care less right now.

"U-Uchiha-sama… Are you alright?" His bodyguard, Kiba Inuzaka, asked nervously. It never was a good idea to upset an Uchiha, he knew. But, some people didn't follow that law. At least, Kiba was sure it was a written law somewhere. It must've been one at some point in time…

"Kiba," Sasuke's deep voice growled, "have you heard of the Haruno Corps?"

"Yes," he replied swiftly. They were only Sharingan Inc.'s biggest rival in their business, not to mention the toughest competitor in the business world. Both of their companies were mercenaries for hire, and Harno Corps selled knives as a side business; Sharingan Inc. made guns instead.

"Well, those fuckers stole an important business deal right before we were going to confirm it!" the dark-haired man spat. The younger Uchiha only cursed when he was really upset. And that rarely happened, since Uchihas were always in control of their emotions. Sure, they might occasionally show disapproval, but insane rage rarely appeared. And thus, Kiba knew that he was going to die if he asked any more questions. He knew both Uchiha brothers well enough to know that whenever they entered their "moods", one should always shut up and stay away. Therefore, he kept silent as Sasuke kept fuming.

After about five minutes of Kiba standing there, nervously biting the inside of his cheek, Sasuke finally stood up, glared at his bodyguard, and demanded quietly, "I'm going drinking. Now."

"A-alright!" He dashed away in record speed –– anything to steer clear of the famous Uchiha rage that always followed quietness.

_**(thy line-breaks shall destroy you all)**_

**April 26, 9:52 PM**

"Uzumaki, are you in place?"

"Yeah, I'm nearing the front door. What about you, Sabaku?"

"Seated on the roof. Prepared to shoot as soon as he steps outside."

"Right. I'm going in now, to get him outside. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Remember, I'm acting as a casual civilian, so I'll act as if I don't recognize you. So don't freak out, alright?"

"Yeah, just go already."

"Alright, Sabaku. Just don't-"

"JUST GET YOUR ASS IN, NARUTO!"

"…alright, Gaara, calm down! I'm going in, see? My handle's on the door now… See? I'm inside! Now I'm just- Whoa!"

_**(thy line-breaks shall destroy you all)**_

**April 26, 9:54 PM**

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as a lady wearing a crimson dress that showed more skin than clothes bumped him onto the floor. "Watch where you're going!"

As he expected, the half-naked woman ignored him, choosing instead to teeter over to the bar for another drink.

"What happened, Naruto?" Gaara's voice floated through the earpiece he had attached in his ear.

"Nothing, just some slut knocked me over."

"Whatever. Do you see the target?"

Azure eyes scanned the barroom. "No, but I think I see his bodyguard. He's mingling with a dark-haired girl right now… Wait, I see the target! …no, wait, that's not him. Um…." Naruto squinted his eyes and started walking towards the bar, since the bar seats offered a greater range of view. The blond was almost at his destination when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he mumbled instinctively, looking up to apologize more formally.

The first thing that attracted him was his eyes. Pure black eyes so deep and mysterious seemed to draw the blond assassin in. His eyes were vortexes of nothing; it seemed that if you dared stare into those pools for too long, you'd lose track of everything. His hair was in similar color to his eyes, shining black. With the strands framing his face perfectly, Naruto realized that his first assumption was false. His hair was not pure black; it had a blue tint to it.

And his lips…they were so kissable.

Damn hormones.

"Who 're you?" His rich, yet slurred, voice only managed to draw the blond that was captivated in his spell further in. It was void of aggression, since he was drunk. (That, Naruto was able to tell just by listening to his voice.)

"N-Naruto." The person who's about to kill you.

"You're pr'tty hot."

"Naruto? Did someone just call you hot?" Gaara's voice was buttered in humor. "He's that drunk already? Wow, those must be some strong drinks for him to call you hot… Hey! Is this the Uchiha we're killing?"

After a few false starts, he managed to reply, "Sh-shut up, Gaara!" His voice was hoarse; his throat was so dry! Just what did this person do to him? Never in his twenty-one years of life had he ever felt his heart race as it did now. Never in his twenty-one years of life had he ever wanted to touch the person in front of him so badly.

Never, in his twenty-one years of life, had he ever felt such lust, such want, such…

Damn hormones.

After the hyper-active blond calmed down, his first thought was, _he's here early_. A quick check of his watch showed that it was only 9:57. When he turned back to face the raven, he found that the distance between them had noticeably shrunk.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto nearly screeched in terror, a red blush threatening to creep onto his face.

"Nuthin'… You jus' reminded me of someone I knew a lon' time ago…" He continued to stare at the nervous blond, inconsiderate of the fact that he was causing uneasiness in said blond.

Gulping, Naruto stared back into his victim's eyes. This might be the only chance he'd be able to see him before he had to kill him, so he wanted to take advantage of every second available.

"You…want a drink?"

He could have killed himself for his foolishness. He wasn't supposed to ask his victim if they wanted to hang out together! He wasn't supposed to be social to the people he'd kill! He was supposed to lead him outside, maybe push him over the edge of a veranda, maybe just shoot him, but he wasn't supposed to interact with his victims!

And his reply did him not good either.

"Why not?"

The blond assassin face-palmed.

"Gaara…" he whispered into the earphone. "I'm calling this mission off. You can go back. We're not killing anyone tonight…"

_**(thy line-breaks shall destroy you all)**_

**April 26, 11:38 PM**

Kiba Inuzaka couldn't believe his eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he was under pressure. He usually was an easy-going guy, usually was calm in the face of danger, but this time, he felt as if an invisible hand was squeezing the life out of him.

Why was the Uchiha he was supposed to protect mingling with that blond idiot? He was not supposed to talk with anyone! He was not supposed to have a civil conversation! (Kiba could tell they were from the laughs they were sending) He was Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Ice Prince, the least social person the world has ever known! Even on other occasions, when he was drunk, he had NEVER talked with anyone else! This defies the laws of nature! It's not possible!

_And now I have to kill him, _he thought grimly.

_But why? He seems harmless, he doesn't seem to be planning any attacks on Sasuke… _He argued against himself.

_Fool! You never know what may hide under his seemingly careless act!_

_But I'm sure that as his bodyguard, I only kill people that attempt to take his life…_

And thus, he made the worst mistake of his life.

**How'd you like it? :D I personally think it was better after the edit… did you think so too?**

**If you did (or didn't), leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you; and remember, I want this to be something I can be proud of, so please tell me anything I can change! **

**Thanks! Gracias! Danke! Xie xie! Arigato!**


End file.
